The Sherlock's Daughter
by xMaggieGx
Summary: El increíble Sherlock Holmes ha desaparecido después de una brillante carrera como detective. 17 años después, el gobierno busca medidas desesperadas para detener la ola de crímenes que han estado ocurrido en el Reino Unido los últimos días. Luego de todos lo intentos fallidos, han decidido recurrir a lo que podría ser su última esperanza: la mítica hija de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Sumario

**_Sumario_**

_Apróximadamente hace 17 años que vine a este caos de mundo._

_No hay mucho que pueda recordar, además del hecho que me abandonaron desde muy corta edad y que prácticamente he vivido toda mi existencia en un orfanato lleno de niños y niñas que aparentaban tener un coeficiente intelectual relativamente bajo o en su defecto eran todos unos idiotas._

_O tal vez yo era más inteligente que ellos en aquel entonces. Quién sabe._

_En fin de cuentas, no me llevaba bien con ellos, es por eso que los buenos libros de cultura general y cuentos criminalísticos siempre fueron mis fieles amigos acompañados por una buena taza de té._

_Aunque, no obstante, nunca llegué a imaginar mi vida dando un giro total con la simple visita de un extraño al cuál jamás había visto antes pero que juraba conocerme más de lo que suponía._

_Siendo sincera, nunca llegué a imaginar mi vida dando un rumbo totalmente diferente al que conocía._

_Al tal punto que descubriría a mi familia._

_Y sobretodo, mi verdadero y singular apellido: Holmes._


	2. Capítulo 1

***Nota de la autora:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo. He estado un tanto ocupada, y por haberme concentrado es construir _otra historia_ había dejado a un lado este fanfic. Pero prometo terminarlo con el tiempo. **Deja tu comentario** **y/o opinión abajo,** **es importante** para mí saber lo que piensas sobre mis fics. Que tengas un buen día y espero que disfrutes este capítulo :)

Capítulo 1

No era de extrañarse que la joven Sheyla Harrinson se despertase antes de que saliera el sol, y caminara por aquellos viejos pasillos del Orfanato St. Louis en Yorkshire hasta llegar al tejado y esperar a ver el amanecer. Era su ritual diario. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que la castigarían por desobedecer las órdenes pero a ella le daba igual.

"Un año…" Dijo, mientras veía como el sol se levantaba de entre las nubes. "Un año más y saldré de aquí".

Teniendo 17 años, al cumplir los 18, no se le permitiría continuar su estancia en el lugar. Y ese era su principal problema. Ha pasado toda su vida tratando de encontrar un hogar: Intento tras intento fallido. En las entrevistas, siempre había algo que a las parejas les desagradaba de ella, o siempre había algo que a ella no le gustaba de la familia. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar al par adecuado.

Y, fue así, como a finales de su adolescencia se resignó a hacer sus cosas y a encontrar maneras de pasar el tiempo. Desarrolló una capacidad de deducción y análisis increíble. Resolvía juegos de ingenio en menos de 5 minutos. Tenía habilidades con la música, la escritura, cosas que jamás se habían visto con los otros niños. Y todo por su constante hambre por el aprendizaje.

Pero todo eso lo mantuvo en secreto.

Hasta el día de hoy.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí arriba a esta hora, niña?! ¡Baja ahora mismo!" Le gritó una de las monjas. Sheyla tenía esos gritos como alarmas.

"7:00 am" Expresó. Se levantó y camino para bajar del tejado.

Una vez abajo, prosiguió hacer la fila para el desayuno. Con plato en mano, se dirigió hacía su común asiento junto a la ventana. Mientras los demás estaban desayunando con sus amigos, reían, gritaban, conversaban, susurraban, y hasta algunos se besaban a escondidas, Sheyla se encontraba ahí, a lo lejos, revolviendo su plato de cereal, sola. Pero ya se había acostumbrado al sentimiento.

La soledad, según ella, la protegía.

Miró a través de la ventana a su derecha y contempló una vez más las casas que se extendían hacía el norte. De cómo una de las monjas regaba las plantas y flores del jardín de la entrada. Siempre era lo mismo. Excepto en ese momento, cuando un auto negro se estacionó justo al frente. Un hombre y una mujer se bajaron del mismo. La mujer tecleaba constantemente el teléfono que llevaba y el hombre, con lentes de sol, tenía una sombrilla grisácea cerrada que utilizaba con si fuera un bastón de vez en cuando. A Sheyla la situación le extraño muchísimo, pero luego no le dio más importancia y siguió en su desayuno.

"Deben ser del banco" Supuso.

Al terminar su plato, se levantó del lugar sin mirar al frente, y se detuvo de golpe al chocarse con una monja.

"Señorita, necesito que me acompañe a la recepción, ahora" Le dijo.

Sheyla dio un rápido vistazo a los lados pero el resto de los jóvenes seguían en lo suyo. Dejó el plato en la mesa y siguió a la monja, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía.

Al cabo de un rato, entró a la recepción donde se encontraba la directora, dueña del lugar y al frente de ella, el hombre sentado y la mujer a un lado que habían llegado antes. Había una silla al lado de estos dos últimos, y fue entonces le pidieron a Sheyla que tomara asiento.

"Srta. Harrinson, estas personas vinieron para hablar con usted y hacerle una pequeña entrevista" comenzó diciendo la directora.

"¿Yo? Hay como 300 en este orfanato. Y todos tenemos el apellido Harrinson. Probablemente se hayan confundido o-"

"No, estamos seguros de que a quién buscamos es a ti" Habló el señor de la sombrilla dirigiéndose a Sheyla. "¿Podríamos tener un poco de privacidad con la Srta. Harrinson, por favor?" Se dirigió esta vez a la directora. Esta asintió, y entonces salió del lugar con la monja que estaba allí.

"Okey…" Comenzó a hablar Sheyla. "Mis actividades favoritas son es-"

"No venimos a adoptarte, querida" Dijo la mujer del teléfono.

"Entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes y para que me necesitan?"

El tipo de los lentes apunto a la chica con su sombrilla. "Inglaterra ha estado bajo la sombra de una secuencia de asesinatos a lo largo de la isla. Todos personajes de alto rango financiero, jefes de bancos, economistas. Un ser con la capacidad de burlarse la seguridad inglesa, a cargo de una red de mafiosos y quién sabe otros que lo ayudan en sus crímenes. Han intentado todo; contrataron a los mejores policías de Gran Bretaña pero ninguno ha logrado averiguar ni siquiera el nombre de este personaje. No podemos dejar que continúe."

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?" Preguntó.

El hombre de la sombrilla le echó un vistazo a la mujer, quién le dio una mirada aprobatoria.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, jovencilla. Si lo quieres, puedes acompañarnos. Si no, puedes seguir aquí, y continuar tu vida en este lugar".

"Pero no me has respondido la pregunta. ¿Qué tengo de especial?"

"No responderé eso a menos que tú respondas MI pregunta. Vendrás con nosotros, si o no?"

Sheyla miró al hombre con desconfianza. No dijo nada más.

El hombre se levanto de la silla exasperado, y fue directo hacía las puertas y salió junto con la mujer. En ese momento, algo en Sheyla se activó. Un conjunto de preguntas se formaron en su mente que la obligaron a seguir a aquel hombre.

Salió corriendo por el par de puertas, y entonces gritó "¡Sí! ¡Si los acompañaré!"

El hombre y la mujer se detuvieron, y esperaron a que la joven los alcanzara.

Firmaron un par de papeles, una huella aquí y otra acá hasta que finalmente se subió con el par al ya visto auto negro. Iban el conductor y el hombre de la sombrilla al frente, la mujer y Sheyla atrás. Una vez que se pusieron en marcha, Sheyla decidió hablar.

"Entonces, respóndeme, ahora. ¿Qué rayos tengo de especial?" El hombre quitó las gafas de sol y volteó a ver a Sheyla.

"Tu pasado. Tu padre".

Sheyla, al ver finalmente su rostro, reconoció algo familiar en él. Aunque difícilmente lograba descubrir que era… Pero, ante todo, ella había quedado anonadada por lo que él había dicho.

"¿Mi padre? Espere ¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? Y… Y… ¿Qué sabe de mi padre?" Preguntó ella.

"Yo soy tu tío Mycroft, Sheyla." Respondió aquel hombre con lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa. "Y tu padre es Sherlock Holmes".


End file.
